Soaring Together
by rogue-greenleaf001
Summary: Takes place RIGHT after the movie, is basically a story about Troy and Gabriella becoming closer. Is in process of being written, so I'm not quite sure where I'm gonna go with the plot, but I'll come up with something good! D I'll update the summary as I
1. Chapter 1

Soaring Together

A Troy and Gabriella Story

By Natasha Montain

Hey guys, I do NOT own High School Musical. I'm just a fan.

This first chapter will be a little short!

.:Chapter One:.

"Troy, I'm so glad I met you." Gabriella said as the two of them sat on the roof of the school, watching the stars appear in the sky. The excitement had died down since the Wildcats took the victory of the championship game. They could hear a few people still filing out of the parking lot, and some students ran down the streets carrying signs and cheering.

Troy turned to face her. "So am I. It's so weird, do you think that we were destined to meet, Gabriella?"

She raised her eyebrow, and then laughed.

"What? Did that sound totally corny or something?" he asked.

"No, it was sweet, and sincere. Just, coming from you…a sweaty basketball star and all…it just seemed more of a fairytale-like thing to say.

"Oh? Well, I _do_ have a spontaneous dreamy side that comes out once in a while." They laughed together, and then she slipped her hand into his.

"I do think so though, Troy. I mean, what chances are there, that two people meet in a different country on vacation, and they end up going to the same school afterward? And the singing…there's something about the way we sing together. I feel different, like I can do anything when I'm with you. Like, I can be anything I want to be."

He squeezed her hand, reassuring her he would always be there. Her head on his shoulder, they sat in silence for a while. There were only a few cars left in the parking lot when they made their way down the stairs and through the school. A janitor was running a broom across the gym floor, and half of the lights were off. They got into Troy's car and he drove out of the parking lot and across town to their neighborhood. The car stopped in front of Gabriella's house, and Troy walked her to the door.

"Well, I'll see you Monday, unless you want to get together this weekend." Troy said, hoping his hint would be acknowledged.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm free tomorrow, but Sunday I'm heading out of town to visit family."

"Good!" Troy realized how thrilled he was coming across. Looking down, he shifted his foot. "I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Alright! Bye Troy." She turned to the door.

"Bye Gabriella. Oh, wait" he said, she paused and turned.

"Great job today." He said.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, you too. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Troy walked to his car as Gabriella opened her door.

"I'm home, mom!" she shouted as she ran up to her room. Troy had just started his car, when she got to her bedroom window. She hummed the song they had sung together as she watched him drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

.:Chapter Two:.

Troy pulled into his driveway, and shut off the car. He grabbed his gym bag out of the trunk and hauled it up the steps and into his house. His mom met him in the kitchen.

"Hey hon, where have you been? You got a call from Chad a little earlier, oh and your dad has been waiting for you. Congratulations Troy, your dad said you played well tonight. Sorry I couldn't be there, oh and the singing! From what I hear, you were pretty good." She smiled, "I had no idea you could sing. Well, I won't miss the musical, I promise. I gotta hear this voice of yours!"

"Thanks mom, I was with Gabriella, I drove her home." He walked towards the laundry room. "Where's dad?"

"In the den."

After Troy put is clothes in the wash, he made his way to the den. His dad was watching an old taped basketball game. Troy took a closer look, and realized it was one of his father's games.

"Wow, I never realized how much I look like you." He said as he sat on the couch next to him.

His father chuckled. "Never doubt where your good looks came from, as well as your basketball skills. Good job tonight son."

"Thanks. I heard you were looking for me. Sorry I disappeared after the game, I was with Gabriella." His father shook his head.

Troy said quickly, "She's not how you think she is, dad. She's really a nice girl… maybe if you gave her a chance. The whole detention thing was my fault…"

"Son, I understand. It's just that this reminds me so much of your mom and I when we were younger. My father, he didn't approve of your mother. And he never did, even when I told him we were engaged. Eventually, when he realized it didn't matter what he thought, he came to accept it. But that was after we were married and you were on the way. I promised myself I'd never do that to my kids. And I won't. Maybe, sometime she can come over for dinner, and your mom and I can get to know her better."

"Thanks dad; don't worry, you'll love her." Troy got up and made his way to his room. He wondered why Chad hadn't called his cell. He pulled it out of his pocket, and realized he had shut it off before the game. After looking at the clock, he decided it wasn't too late to call him. It was just after nine.

He dialed his number, and waited as it rang. Chad picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, It's me." Troy answered.

"Oh hey Troy. Where'd you go after the game? I was looking for you… Oh I bet I know where you were. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Troy smiled to himself. Chad really knew him well. He played dumb though. "Where? What do you mean?"

"You were on the roof with Gabriella weren't you?" he knew he hit it right on.

"Yeah, I was."

"So, what happened? Did you guys hook up?" Chad asked.

"Hooked up? I dunno, we're getting together tomorrow though. I didn't ask her out or anything… no. What about you and Taylor, huh? You seemed to really click today."

"Yea! We're goin' out, I asked her right after the game. What are you waiting for with Gabriella? It's so obvious you're into each other."

Troy laughed. "Maybe I just don't work as fast as you do. I don't know… what if she doesn't like me like that? What if I screw up everything if I asked her?"

"Well, what happened on the roof?" Chad asked with a sly smile.

"She did grab my hand… that's a sign isn't it? Oh and when we were sitting there, she leaned her head on my shoulder." Troy was beginning to feel better. Yeah, it was kind of clear that she liked him too.

"Dude, how much more obvious can you get?" Troy could tell his friend was laughing on the other end.

"Yeah I know. I'm just having doubts, but I get your point. I think she likes me too."

"Okay, well don't waste time! She's probably waiting for you to ask her."

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the advice Chad. I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya Troy." Chad said, and then they hung up.

Troy didn't really have to go; he just didn't feel like talking about it with Chad. He was his friend and all…but the way he was with girls wasn't how Troy was. He wanted to figure it out for himself. He'd find his own perfect timing; maybe it would be tomorrow, maybe not. He knew that he wasn't going to let Chad or anyone else decide for him when it would be.

! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! '


	3. Chapter 3

.:Chapter Three:.

"Mom, is 8:30 too early to call someone on the weekend?" Troy asked as he finished the last of his pancakes.

His mom chuckled. "I don't know why you're up so early, she is probably sleeping. Yesterday was such a big day for you… you should be exhausted."

Troy rinsed off his dishes and set them in the sink. "But how do you know it's a she?"

"Are you telling me you weren't going to call Gabriella?" her eyebrow was raised.

"Okay fine, you're right. You win." He threw his hands in the air. "I'll wait 'til ten."

His mom shook her head amusedly as Troy made his way into the den and turned on the computer. While it loaded, he grabbed the daily paper that was set on the coffee table by his dad earlier that morning. He flipped to the sports section, and right on the front was a picture of him taking the winning shot, and above in bold print was, "Wildcats take the Win!"

That was pretty cool, the publicity and all. He hadn't really stopped to think how good he had it. He was only a sophomore, and already he was team captain on the Varsity team. Who could say that? He had a bunch of friends, and all the girls thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. It wasn't until he was singing with Gabriella, and then the guys had taped him saying all that awful stuff and she wasn't talking to him, when he realized what he didn't have. Now, it was so good to have her back. They were close, and Troy knew for sure that whether or not they became more than friends, they'd never not be friends.

The computer was done loading, so Troy got on his desktop and got onto the Internet. He checked his email, and realized most of them said congratulations in the game. A little later he got off and wandered around the house. There wasn't anything to do, what did people do this early on the weekends? Why had he even gotten up? Maybe in the back of his mind he was hoping that Gabriella would call him, and he didn't want to miss it. No, because he said that he'd call her! It was a little after nine, he was still in his boxers and t-shirt, and so he decided to take a shower. He stayed in there for a long time, until his mom pounded on the door saying he was using up all the hot water. He got out, and got dressed. By the time he had cleaned the bathroom and put all his dirty clothes away, it was ten. He went to his bedroom and closed his door, then dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice on the other end._ I love her voice. _He thought.

"Hey Gabriella, it's me." He said.

"Oh really?" she chuckled, "and who might you be?"

Troy laughed and played along. "The sweaty dreamy basketball star, of course."

"I know quite a few of those, any other details?" she smiled to herself, absent-mindedly twirling the cord of her bedroom phone.

"Really? Dreamy ones? 'Cause I dunno…there's not many others out there as dreamy as I am."

"Oh well in that case, you _must_ be Troy Bolton."

They laughed together. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I woke up about 20 minutes ago, I'm eating my blueberry muffin, and I'm still in my pajamas. So did you want to get together today? My mom's going to the Laundromat and to get her car worked on, so she'll be away for a while. You could come pick me up, and we could go somewhere, or she could drop me off when she leaves."

"Okay, I'll come get you. Where do you want to go?" Troy said, excited that she brought it up.

"I don't know, any ideas? I'm new here, I don't know what there is to do."

"Well, we could go to the park, the mall, skating, bowling… there's not really much for two people to do. Bowling is usually more fun with a group. How about you think about it, and I'll come get you and then we'll decide." Troy was putting his wallet and keys in his pocket, waiting for the ok.

"Alright, but I'm not a guy! It takes us girls a while to get ready. If I just walked out of the door now you'd probably never want to see me again!" She joked.

"That would never happen, Gabriella. You're gorgeous."

"Well, thanks…" she laughed. "Wait about 45 minutes, okay? I still have to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll be there a little before 11." Troy said.

"See ya then!" she hung up, and he just imagined her rushing to get ready."

_See, she wouldn't be so interested in impressing me if she didn't like me._ He reassured himself. _Maybe the 'gorgeous' line was a little much; no, I was thinking of saying beautiful! That would've been…too much. Even though it's true. Yeah, gorgeous was right._

He waited around until it was time to leave, then let his parents know he was going. Anxiously, he started up his car and headed down the street to her house.

! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! ' ! '


	4. Chapter 4

sry everyone that's read my story! I've been stuck at a roadblock for a while, trying to decide where this story's going to go. You won't be able to tell in this chapter, or probably the next one,but I just want you guys to know that I DO have a plan for this story, and it's NOT going to just be a "epilogue" of the movie. D

-TaSh

.:Chapter Four:.

Gabriella was spritzing her hair when she heard Troy pull up. She rushed out of the bathroom and put her shoes on, and then she collected her jacket and her purse. When the doorbell rang, she took a breath and answered it with a bright smile.

"Hi Troy!" she said as she slipped her purse handle onto her shoulder.

He smiled. "Hey, ready to go?"

She stepped out of the doorway and shut it behind her. "Yep!" They walked to his car together and he opened the passenger side door for her.

_How cute… he really isn't being very discrete about this, maybe I shouldn't either._

She thanked him as she ducked into the seat. When he was on his side, and turning the key into the ignition, he noticed the gas gauge on empty.

"We're gonna have to go to the gas station first, it'll only take a minute." Troy drove down the street and onto the main avenue. A minute or two later he had pulled into a shell station.

"Would you mind going in and paying this for me?" Troy handed her fifteen dollars.

"No prob." She took the money and glanced at which pump he was parked at. In the store, she had given the money to the cashier. "Pump three, please."

Waiting for the receipt, she noticed a bulletin board with ads all over it. One stuck out from the others; it was light blue, and had bold lettering which read, 'West Albuquerque High School Musical Production of _The Phantom of the Opera._ Show times: $1 dress rehearsal Saturday at noon. $6 show Saturday and Sunday at 7:00 pm'

"Ma'am?" the cashier pulled her attention away from the announcement, her receipt held out for her to take.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you." She took it, and made her way out of the store and back to the car.

"Thanks," Troy said when she handed it to him. "any ideas yet of where to go?"

Her eyes brightened. "I just saw a flyer in the store, West high is doing a play, Phantom of the Opera, they have a dress rehearsal today at 12."

"Hey, we should go see it! How much is admission?" he looked interested. Gabriella hoped he wasn't just acting into it to please her, and that he wouldn't be dead bored through the whole thing.

"A dollar, but we don't have to go if you don't want to. We could do something else—"

He cut her off. "No, this sounds great. The last time I seen a play I was… 8 I think? And I was with my grandmother. I'm really starting to get into this singing thing, I'm glad you mentioned it. It'll be fun."

She smiled. The lever clicked, and Troy pulled the pump out of the tank and set it back in the station. After screwing the cap back on, he was behind the wheel again.

"So, we have about 50 minutes to kill until noon, what do you want to do?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. "Well, it's pretty nice outside for January, why don't we go walk in the park or something?"

"Okay, the park it is."


End file.
